Gana un día con Akatsuki
by Hana Kyu Zoldyck
Summary: El equipo 7 ingenia un plan para introducirse dentro de la guarida de los Akatsuki, gracias a una extraña convocatoria hecha por esta misma organización. Ahora, Naruto transformado en Naruko deberá infiltrarse fingiendo ser una chica inocente para intentar sacarle algo a los "malvados" miembros. Sin embargo, cierto miembro caerá por esta rubia despampanante.
1. La convocatoria

**Gana un día con Akatsuki.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no nos pertenece por mucho que lo deseemos. Gracias. **

* * *

_**La convocatoria.**_

"_Están cordialmente invitados a enviarnos sus datos para que un afortunado pueda pasar un día con nosotros, ¡la famosa organización malévola, Akatsuki! Sólo tiene que enviarnos una fotografía y una carta inspiradora que contenga sus razones para querer conocernos. Todos pueden participar y el afortunado ganador podrá pasar un día entero con nosotros. Mándelo a la dirección: Cueva #172 a lado de la cueva de Orochimaru. _

_Posdata: ¡Tobi es un buen chico! "_

Así rezaba una convocatoria que Tobi había escrito con pésima ortografía y que Zetsu le había ayudado a corregir tan pacientemente. Estos papeles habían llegado hasta Konoha y otras grandes naciones. Pero nadie hacía nada al ver tal escrito, no podían tomarlo en serio con la posdata. Mientras tanto, Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto habían decidido tomar en serio las indicaciones del escrito. Comenzando así a idear un plan para adquirir más información de la organización enemiga de las grandes naciones shinobi. Que, por el momento, nadie parecía tomar en serio. ¿Funcionaría su plan? Todo dependería del que eligieran al miembro perfecto para tan importante misión que ellos mismos habían elegido tomar.

-De ninguna manera, Naruto, Itachi está ahí, me reconocerían en seguida.

-¿Eh? Bueno, ¿y tú, Sakura?

-¿Piensas mandar a una dama como yo a un lugar lleno de hombres como ése? –Levantó una ceja fingiendo estar indignada, aunque si lo pensaba bien, no estaba nada mal, pero no.

-¡Pero eso sólo me deja a mí! Y ellos me conocen –Se quejó el rubio.

-Obviamente irás disfrazado, dobe.

-¿De qué, de payaso? –Alzó los brazos sin poder entender del todo.

Ambos compañeros de cabellos obscuros y rosas se miraron entre sí, sonriendo maquiavélicamente mientras Sakura sacaba una prenda colorida de quién sabe dónde.

Naruto, mirando estático el vestido floreado con generoso escote, quedó horrorizado -¿De dónde sacaste _esa _cosa? –Dijo señalando el vestido con dedo tembloroso.

A Sakura se le saltó una vena en la frente y su mano se había transformado en un furioso puño de un momento a otro con el nombre de Naruto escrito en cada dedo –Es _mi _vestido favorito, Na-ru-to –Miedo, Sakura daba mucho miedo, ¡corre Naruto!

Pero Sasuke llevó a salvar el día y detuvo a la peli-rosa antes de que esta les dejara en un equipo únicamente de dos.

-Deja de quejarte, Naruto –Ordenó el Uchiha claramente fastidiado del comportamiento infantil de ambos.

-Bueno… -Masculló el ojiazul antes de recibir el vestido en toda su cara gracias a que la kunoichi se lo había lanzando ya que no había podido darle un puñetazo.

-¿Y cómo se supone que use esto?

-¿No tienes un justu perfecto para el trabajo? Aprovechemos lo que dijo Sakura, _todos _son hombres –El cerebro del equipo nuevamente hacía alarde de su capacidad de planificación.

-Oh… ¡Ahora entiendo! –Sin perder más tiempo hizo las posiciones de mano y acumuló el chakra para realizar el Sexy no Justu. Transformándose instantáneamente en una chica de generosa delantera y retaguardia en bikini.

Sasuke, sin darse cuenta, se había quedado mirado durante escasos segundos la transformación a fémina del rubio.

-¿Sasuke? –Sin respuestas -¿Sasu-ke? ~ -Llamó la pelirrosa nuevamente sin respuesta -¡Sasuke! –Gritó de último haciendo reaccionar a su compañero.

-¿Qué quieres? –Dijo en su tono usual volviendo a la normalidad.

Ella suspiró y estuvo a punto de darle el puñetazo a Naruto que bien se merecía, pero este ya se había puesto el vestido que calzaba perfectamente con su delineado cuerpo.

-¿Esto funcionará? –El timbre de su voz ahora era más delicado y agudo.

-Debería, ahora apúrate, necesitamos la fotografía –El Uchiha sacó una cámara de quién sabe dónde. ¿Acaso hacían magia negra? –Ponte lo más provocativo que puedas, necesitamos ganar esta oportunidad.

-Bien, bien –Respondió colocándose hacia el frente, mostrando de sobremanera sus atributos y guiñando el ojo a la cámara, un rápido flash apareció y la foto instantánea salió por el otro orificio de la cámara, sin perder tiempo, Sasuke tomó otra fotografía que salió justo después de la otra.

-Sasuke, ¿para qué necesitas dos copias? –Indagó Sakura.

-Sólo por si acaso –Respondió en tono sospechoso mientras la guardaba en su bolsillo y se pasaba un pañuelo por la nariz.

-Sólo manda la carta –Dijo Naruto regresando a la normalidad, aún con el vestido encima, que le sentaba totalmente mal por cierto.

-¡Vas a rasgarlo, Naruto! –Exclamó ella viendo que le quedaba apretado, pero sólo porque la figura masculina es más robusta que la femenina.

-Ya voy, ya voy –Se quejó quitándoselo y quedándose en calzoncillos.

-Naruto, ponte algo por favor, no quiero repetir lo de Sai –Sasuke se masajeó el puente de la nariz, evitando totalmente cualquier ángulo de vista. Afortunadamente se encontraban en una parte no frecuentada de Konoha, por lo que no había ningún problema en que Naruto volviese a ponerse sus ropas habituales en un dos por tres.

-Ahora, necesitamos escribir las razones por las que queremos conocerlos… -Sakura llevó el dedo índice y pulgar a su barbilla.

-¿Descubrir sus planes secretos?

-¡Eso les advertiría! –Respondió ella haciendo ver que la opción quedaba totalmente descartada –Jamás te elegirían si escribieras eso.

-Escribamos que son geniales y listo, no creo que hayan muchas cartas.

-… ¿Se creerán eso?

-Sólo buscan alimentar su ego, si eso es lo que quieren, eso les daremos –El siempre tan inteligente Sasuke.

-Oh, tienes razón Sasuke –Y la siempre aduladora Sakura.

Así, se pusieron a redactar lo que esperaron sería la carta que ganaría aquella única oportunidad. Y no porque de verdad quisieran conocerlos, sino porque podrían llegar a descubrir algunos planes de aquella organización, cosa que era invaluable.

* * *

_**N/A: **__¡Asd! Pues, hemos llegado con otra historia de nuestra organización favorita. De nuevo en colaboración con mi hermano menor para la parte de la comedia y yo redactando de manera coherente todas sus ideas. Esperamos que les guste y les tenemos algunos teasers. _

_¿Qué sucedió con Sai y Sasuke que dejó tan traumado al Uchiha?_

_¿De dónde sacaron Sasuke y Sakura la cámara y el vestido? _

_¿Por qué Tobi fue el que redactó la convocatoria? _

_Quisiéramos escuchar sus teorías, si conseguimos suficientes reviews haremos capítulos extra para revelar los misterios de menor relevancia que se presentarán durante este pequeño fic. Espérenos en el próximo capítulo:_

_**¡Akatsuki pone manos a la obra!**_


	2. Akatsuki pone manos a la obra

**Gana un día con Akatsuki.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no nos pertenece.**

* * *

**_Akatsuki pone manos a la obra._  
**

Era una mañana soleada y despejada. Los Akatsuki habían despertado con aparente mejor humor que los últimos días, sólo por una razón: esperar ver su buzón lleno de cartas. Lamentablemente, esto se quedaría en un sueño, pues la realidad era que habían llegado… ¡el increíble número de dos cartas!

-¿Eso es todo, dos cartas? –Dijo indignado el líder.

-¡Sí, dos cartas! –Gritaba animado el enmascarado.

-¿Por qué te emocionas, hun?

-Porque pudimos no haber recibido ninguna –Explicó en el mismo tono infantil.

-Sí, tienes razón, hun.

-… ¿Acabas de darle la razón? –Intervino Kakuzu.

-Sí… Esperen, ¿acabo de darle la razón? –Mientras estos miembros debatían si le había dado la razón o no, el líder abría la primera de las cartas, leyendo el contenido que decía:

"_Tovi. 2 años. Me justariia andar kon los Cacatzukis, porque son hasombrozos y, y, y, y tienen hun mienvro yamado Tovi" _

El horrible, pero terrible escrito que hubiera hecho sangrar los ojos de todos, más que la habilidad de Itachi, estaba escrita con pésima ortografía, sin sentido y la fotografía que venía adjunta era de un pulgar tapando el lente de la cámara y manchado de chocolate.

-¿Mandaste una carta, para pasar un día con las personas con las que vives y encima, con esta horrible, inexcusable e inentendible ortografía? –Masculló entre dientes Pain.

-Eh, sí, ¿Tobi ganó? –Alzó los brazos entusiasmado.

-¡Pero por supuesto que no!

-Ah, bueno, al menos queda una carta –Itachi intervino, sacándola del sobre y observando este –Viene de Konoha.

-Hum, el hogar del zorro de las nueve colas –Comentó el de pelo naranja.

-Déjame ver eso, hun –Deidara le arrebató la carta al Uchiha y leyó esta en voz alta para sus compañeros. Pasando del nombre y yendo directo a las razones y la foto, que eran lo primordial.

"_Queridos miembros de Akatsuki, son geniales, daría todo por conocer a un grupo tan sensacional como lo son ustedes. Espero esa sea razón suficiente para llegar a conocer al grupo más devastador que existe entre todas las aldeas, ¡ustedes mandan!" _

La foto era de una rubia con dos coletas, ojos azules despampanantes, bello cuerpo y un generoso escote que convencería fácilmente a cualquier de los integrantes, exceptuando a Konan que echaba humo por las orejas, mirando a Pain furiosa. Entre ellos, una voz susurró: "E-Es hermosa". Pero se quedó en un susurro.

Claramente, esa señorita de nombre Naruko había ganado por sobre todas las demás propuestas, y por demás, nos referimos a la de Tobi.

-¡Pero Tobi hizo una buena carta! Estuve tres horas frente al papel –Dijo en tono lastimero.

-Si te doy una paleta, ¿todo estará bien? –Kisame al rescate.

-¡Claro! –Ambos Akatsuki se retiraron a la cocina para que el enmascarado obtuviera su premio de consuelo.

-Bien –Comenzó el líder -Zetsu, redacta el siguiente escrito.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque soy el líder y tú obedeces mis órdenes.

Ambas partes de Zetsu se quejaron con un chasquido de lengua y momentos después ya estaban con pluma y papel en mano, listo para escribir.

"_Querida señorita Naruko. De entre todas las cartas que hemos recibido, la suya ha sido la más distinguidae inspiradora para todos nosotros. Así que…"_

-¿No crees que exageras? **Digo, sólo recibimos dos cartas. **

-Sólo escribe –Gruñó Pain.

-Bien –Suspiró.

"_Así que… está cordialmente invitada a la guarida, usted ya sabe la dirección, cueva #172, a lado de la guarida de Orochimaru. La estaremos esperando dentro de dos días. Atentamente: Pain, Konan, Zetsu, Tobi, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame e Itachi. Sus Akatsuki favoritos. "_

-Líder, **esto no parece propio de usted** –Zetsu enarcó una ceja.

Mientras las 48 horas transcurrían, el equipo 7 daba los últimos detalles a su plan de infiltración. Los miembros de Akatsuki habían comenzado a planear sus actividades para el día que la invitada llegara. No todos los días llegaba una fan a visitarlos.

Entre la planeación, estaba incluido la rifa de turno para ver quién pasaría tiempo de primero con la señorita y así sucesivamente hasta que acabara la visita.

-Vamos a ver, todos saquen un papelito –Indicó Konan aún no del todo convencida. Así lo hicieron todos, cuando tuvieron su papelito, lo abrieron y dijeron en voz alta el número.

-¡Soy el primero, hun!

-Deidara, ¿ya abriste por completo el papelito?

-¿Eh? –Hizo lo indicado, descubriendo un feo cero a su lado- ¡¿Soy el último? –Se quejó lanzando lejos el papelito que apenas llegó a un metro de distancia.

-Tobi tiene el número uno.

-Oh, me ha tocado de segunda.

-Tenemos el **tercero.**

-Espero que le gusten los peces, el cuarto aquí.

-Hum –Itachi tenía el quinto.

-Espero no quiera dinero, el sexto.

-¡Joder! Casi de últimos.

-No quiero que toque mis títeres, el ocho.

-Nueve –Pain finalizó, pues estaba claro que Deidara era el décimo.

-¡No es justo, hun!

-Deidara, todos aquí sacamos el papelito sin saberlo… Exceptuando a Itachi quizás, pero todos los demás lo hicimos justamente.

-De seguro la asustarán antes de tiempo –Bufó el rubio pensando que no podría mostrar sus habilidades artísticas.

-Está loca por conocernos, no seas tan negativo –Kisame palmeó su espalda.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, niño yo-soy-el-cuarto-en-la-lista.

-El único niño aquí, pareces tú, así que vayan a hacer algo antes de que me arrepienta y sólo Konan y yo les demos la visita a la fan –Todos se largaron al instante, a hacer diferentes cosas claro.

* * *

_**N/A: **Estábamos tan emocionados con esta historia, que hicimos inmediatamente la continuación. A pesar de que sea medianoche y estemos cayéndonos de sueño, pero valió la pena. Así que ¡tenemos dos reviews! Que rápido, honestamente no esperaba mucho. ¡Pero gracias! Mi hermano y yo les agradecemos mucho. Y ha llegado -redoble de tambores- ¡la hora de los teasers! _

_¿Por qué Tobi escribió la carta a una organización a la que ya pertenece?_

_¿De qué sabor era la paleta de Tobi?_

_¿Cuál será el color del labial de naruto? _

_¿Dejaremos de hacer preguntas irrelevantes y sin sentido? Podemos anticiparles esta respuesta... ¡NO! _

_Ahora, continuaremos a responder los reviews._

_Valeria15: Tienes razón, Sai es homosexual, ganaste una galleta. Sasuke y Sakura, ehn, sí y no, ganaste media galleta. Ahora, la nota de Tobi, pues, no. No ganaste galletas esta vez. -Pero sabes que te amoro c: -_

_HarukoUchiMakii: ¡Muy bien! Te acercaste más, ganaste una galleta por lo de Sai. Lo del vestido LOL fue creativo, pero no y lo de la cámara, es una buena teoría, ganaste media galleta. ¡Y Tobi es un buen chico!... Pero no es la razón. No ganaste galletas. _

_Sigan dando sus reviews para los capítulos extra, todas las ideas serán tomadas en cuenta para cuando llegue el momento. ¡Sigan participando! Pueden dejar sus respuestas de ambos capítulos y los esperamos en la próxima entrega titulada:_

_**!Naruko entra en escena! ... Y un stalker también.**  
_


	3. ¡Naruko entra en escena!

**Gana un día con Akatsuki.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no nos pertenece.**

* * *

_**¡Naruko entra en escena! … Y un stalker también.**_

Una deslumbrante joven caminaba en el bosque, dirigiéndose hacia la cueva de los más ruines, de los más malvados y despiadados, los criminales más grandes de todas las naciones. Lamentablemente, la cueva de los Akatsuki quedaba al lado. Naruko llegó ante la gran muralla de piedra que daba paso al interior de la guarida. Traía el cabello suelto en esta ocasión, el mismo vestido de antes, un bolso a juego –cortesía de Sakura –y labial de color celeste. Sin saber exactamente si tenía que llamar o algo, miró unos instantes alrededor, para ver si había una clase de timbre o algo por el estilo.

-Bienvenida –Un coro de voces sonó cerca de ella y volteó rápidamente, encontrándose con todos los miembros de la organización afuera de la cueva, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de que estaban ahí?

-Tú debes ser Naruko –El líder dio un paso al frente, extendiéndole la mano.

La rubia asintió -¡Mi nombre es Naruko Uzu…! Eh, ah, hum, sí Naruko –Sonrió de lado nerviosamente, tomando la mano de Pain.

-Aquí dice que su apellido es Cabrera, señorita –Itachi se hizo notar con la carta en mano.

-¡Así es! Mi nombre es Naruko Cabrera, ¡créanlo!

Todos la miraron en silencio, uno que fue roto por Deidara, que estaba prácticamente babeando por la fémina en frente suyo. Su maestro, Sasori, miraba a su pupilo con extrañeza, pero pronto dejó de prestarle atención, dado que su pupilo era de por sí extraño.

-Hermosa señorita –Comenzó el rubio oji-azul –Permítame darle la bienvenida a nuestra humilde cueva, el día de hoy, hemos preparado una serie de… -Dei-chan recibió un botazo en la cabeza.

-Cállate, Deidara, esas son mis líneas –Pain señaló, cosa que enfureció más a Konan –Hemos preparado una serie de actividades para su disfrute –Finalizó con mejor actitud.

Abrieron la puerta de la cueva, permitiendo que todos pasaran y dos miembros se quedaron para cerrarla posteriormente. Una vez dentro, pasaron a la sala, donde había unos cómodos sillones, una mesa de centro, un jarrón sobre esta y cosas varias que no vale la pena mencionar.

-Esta es nuestra guarida, como dije, tenemos unas actividades preparadas con cada miembro. El primero con el que pasará tiempo será Tobi –Señaló al enmascarado con un gesto débil, a lo que el pelinegro agitó los brazos en el aire con emoción.

-Tobi tendrá su tiempo con Naruko-chan –Expresó en voz alta, como era de costumbre. Naruto se preguntó mentalmente si en serio eran una organización criminal, pero entonces recordó las palabras de Sakura y Sasuke antes de su partida. "_Naruto, no te fíes de ellos, han causado terror en algunas aldeas, puede ser peligroso si te descubren". _

-¿Quieres ver mi caja de juguetes? –Volvió a decir el de máscara naranja.

En un dos por tres, estaban en la habitación del primer miembro con el que le tocaba tiempo compartido. Este estaba sacando juguetes de todas las formas, tamaños y colores de una gran caja de plástico. Y nos referimos a verdaderos juguetes. Pelotas, pistas de cochecitos, una resortera, en fin, muchas cosas más.

Dentro de la caja, había cierto rubio escondido. _"Me sorprende que esta caja sea lo suficientemente grande para esconderme"._ Pensó mientras los juguetes seguían siendo revueltos.

-Naruko-chan, ¿puedes sacar este? Parece que está atorado –Tobi pidió infantilmente, no pudiendo sacar lo que parecía ser una patineta.

-Déjame ver –Dijo con todo aparentemente amable. Se acercó y se asomó, descubriendo que cabellos rubios se habían enredado entre las rueditas. Miró con los ojos entrecerrados y pensó por unos segundos.

-Tobi.

-¿Sí, Naruko-chan?

-¿Puedo mover esta caja de juguetes? Creo que conozco un lugar perfecto para ella.

-¿Eh? Pero, Tobi se quiere quedar con sus juguetes.

-Confía en mí, ¿ne? –Hizo una carita de inocencia en la que el mismo Sasuke hubiera caído –sí, como no-.

-Hum… ¡Está bien!

-Tobi, eres un buen chico, te has ganado esto –Sacó del bolso un chocolate que le entregó y comenzó a empujar la caja hasta otro cuarto, que era más pequeño. Alias, el baño. Puso la caja pegada a la pared, a lado del retrete, con una sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro.

Deidara, que estaba dentro de la caja de juguetes, se preguntaba qué estaría pasando afuera. Espió con un ojo hacia el exterior, viendo un cuerpo bien formado desde su posición y supo que su Naruko estaba justo al lado suyo, estuvo a punto de salir de un salto para abalanzarse sobre ella. Pero, oh, sorpresa.

Tobi venía corriendo gritando cosas inentendibles y a la velocidad de la luz -¡Tobi necesita usar el baño! –Naruko se alejó de la caja de juguetes, dejando que el miembro de Akatsuki entrara a su gusto y cerrara con pestillo.

De su bolso, volvió a sacar la mitad del chocolate que no le dio a Tobi, la etiqueta decía: Chocolate laxante, elimine sus problemas para ir al baño con un buen sabor de boca.

-Eso funcionó bastante bien –Murmuró para sí mismo mientras guardaba el resto de nuevo en su bolso. Esperó unos segundo a escuchar lo inevitable.

Dentro del baño, Deidara se preguntaba qué estaba pasando, hasta que las flatulencias llegaron hasta sus oídos y el olor fétido a sus narices. Comenzó a ahogarse con la peste en ese reducido espacio, apartó todos los juguetes de su camino para salir, haciendo volar la tapa de la caja.

-¡Aire, necesito aire, hun! –Se encontró con Tobi, sentado en el retrete y con los pantalones abajo.

-¿Deidara-senpai? –El enmascarado ladeó el rostro sin percatarse en la situación en la que se encontraba.

-¡Aire! –Seguía rogando Deidara.

-Oh, Deidara-senpai, ¡¿eres el hada mágica de mi caja de juguetes?

-N-No, estúpido Tobi –Y la falta de oxígeno pudo con Deidara, instantáneamente dejándolo noqueado.

-¡Senpai, le daré respiración de boca a boca!

Eso pareció revivir al rubio al instante, pero fue demasiado tarde -¡Nooooooo!

Naruko sólo podía intentar no reírse desde su posición fuera del baño. Naruko – 1. Deidara – 0. El marcador favorecía a la rubia en esos instantes.

-Bien, ahora a dónde –Miró a los lados, como si la respuesta fuera a aparecer de la nada.

Miles de papelitos en forma de mariposas llegaron a su alrededor, envolviéndola y luego acumulándose en frente de ella, formando el cuerpo de otra mujer. Konan.

-Es mi turno –El tono que usó no le agradó para nada. –Veamos si eres habilidosa en la cocina.

Viajaron a tal lugar de la cueva, un cuarto que estaba bastante bien equipado. Naruko, honestamente, sólo quería un poco de ramen instantáneo.

La tensión era casi palpable dentro de la cocina, Naruko no entendía porque la Akatsuki le había agarrado esa enemistad. ¿Será que le gustaba Deidara? Mientras seguía pensando eso, la de cabellos azules le pasó una bandeja que tenía algunos bocadillos que debían ser horneados –Pon estos en el horno –Casi le ordenó.

Naruko abrió el electrodoméstico, encontrándose con una figura humana dentro de este.

-Hola, nena –Deidara estaba ahí, alzando la ceja varias veces mientras le miraba inquisitivamente.

Ella frunció el ceño, tendió la bandeja, el rubio la tomó y dijo –Oh que amable, ya empezaba a tener hambre -Naruko cerró de un portazo el horno y puso la temperatura al máximo –Creo que le falta un poco de calor –Dijo con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro mientras encendía el horno.

-Hum, están crudos –Decía Deidara -… Está haciendo algo de calor –Se comenzó a abanicar con una mano, pero eso no ayudaba.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que se le estaba quemando el trasero dentro del horno -¡Caliente, caliente, caliente! –Salió disparado del horno, el humo salía del aparato y del mismo cuerpo de Deidara.

Después de un par de segundos bailando como idiota para apaciguar el calor, suspiró con alivio –Al menos salí ileso.

-… Deidara, tu capa –Konan señaló hacia su camarada, el borde inferior estaba en llamas.

-¡Kisame, Kisame, ven rápido, hun! –Llamó alertado, a lo que el Akatsuki de piel azul llegó al instante.

-¡¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó alarmado.

-¡Rápido, apaga el fuego!

-¡Déjamelo a mí! –Hizo los movimientos de manos necesarios -¡Estilo de agua: Onda de Choque Explosivo de Agua! –En instantes la cocina se vio llena de agua gracias al justu de Kisame, y como no era una habitación hermética, el agua comenzó a escaparse hacia las otras habitaciones de la cueva.

-… Ki-sa-me –Konan apretó los puños y lo miró con un tic en el ojo- ¡Mira lo que le has hecho a mi cocina, a la cena, mi cabello! –Su tono de furia asustó a los tres presentes que estuvieron a punto de meterse bajo la mesa como protección. Naruko estaba aturdida a no poder más.

-Tranquila, tranquila, ¡Itachi, ven rápido! –Llamó el tiburón, el Uchiha vino salpicando el agua en el camino al caminar.

-¿Qué?

-Evapora el agua o nos quedamos sin cena –Dijo alertado.

-¡Amatera…!-

-¡No te atrevas a terminar esa frase! –Espetó Konan señalándolo.

-Pruébame.

-No haré dangos para la cena.

-Está bien, señora… presumida –Murmuró al final.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada.

-Bien, ahora llévatela de mi cocina, tengo que limpiar –Esa fue una señal para que todos se fueran, sin embargo… -Tú no, Deidara –Su tono hizo que el nombrado se estremeciera –Tú causaste este lío, ahora ven a limpiar –Le ordenó.

-Ya que estamos aquí, vamos te toca conmigo –Itachi dijo para irse de ahí de una vez, así que se llevó a Naruko a su habitación, mientras que Kisame también se retiraba.

Todos se retiraron, exceptuando a Deidara, que tenía que ayudar a Konan. _"Tengo que apresurarme para vigilar a Itachi". _

Mientras tanto, en la habitación del Uchiha, Naruko estaba sentada en una silla que le había ofrecido el azabache, que ahora estaba rebuscando algo entre sus cosas. _"No puedo fiarme de este. Es el hermano de Sasuke, el que mató a todo su clan sólo para obtener más poder…". _Apretó el borde de su vestido entre sus manos.

-Es hora de enseñarte mi más grande habilidad –Su tono era serio, frívolo, cosa que asustó a Naruko y le puso los pelos de punta -¿Estás lista?

"_¡Va a matarme!". _Pensó, agonizando en su mente y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Bien, es hora de que… te pinte las uñas.

-¿Qué? –Ella pareció no escuchar bien, de seguro había dicho algo como _"de que te saque las entrañas"_, pero no pudo haberle dicho que le pintaría las uñas, ¿o sí?

-Sí, ¿ves a todos los Akatsuki con esmalte en las manos?

-Ah… sí.

-Fue idea mía –Dijo orgulloso.

-Oh, interesante –Externó aún sintiéndose tensa con el Uchiha presente.

-Veamos qué podemos hacerte –Sin más, le tomó de la mano para examinar sus uñas como todo experto manicurista.

Deidara, desde el closet de Itachi estaba muriendo de ganas por hacer explotar al dueño de la habitación, ¿cómo se atrevía a tocar a su musa? Incluso estaba tronándose los nudillos antes de tiempo.

-Veamos, te sentaría perfecto un amarillo –Dijo en tono cantarín mientras buscaba dicho color, momento que Deidara consideró como perfecto para hacer su movida. Salió del closet, lanzándose literalmente hacia ambos presentes, todo sucedió en cámara lenta.

El rubio estaba pasando entre ambos cuando Itachi había sacado el esmalte y había abierto dicho envase, con la brocha afuera, pero Deidara lo tomó por sorpresa y la brocha cayó dentro de la boca del ninja volador, provocando que se ahogara una vez que cayó al suelo.

Ambos lo miraron sin hacer nada al respecto. –Se está ahogando –Dijo Naruko.

-Sí.

-¿No piensas hacer nada?

-No.

-A-Ayuda –Suplicaba el rubio.

-Oh, te daré una mano… o, mejor dicho, un pie –Comenzó a patear en la espalda a Deidara para que dejara de cortársele la respiración por la brocha dentro de su esófago. Dicho objeto salió volando luego de varias patadas hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

-Ah, m-me has salvado la vida –Dijo con ojos llorosos por casi morir y de felicidad –Eso significa que me amas.

-Tienes una hormiga en tu cierre, deja te ayudo –Y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Naruko pateó con mucha fuerza entre las piernas de Deidara. Provocando que se encogiera sobre sí mismo, en posición fetal y lloriqueando.

-Ahora me debes una brocha –Dijo fríamente el poseedor del Sharingan.

-Bien, será para la próxima, Itachi.

Este sacudió la mano sin expresión alguna –En la habitación de al lado está Kisame.

-Gracias –Sonrió, pensando que Itachi no era tan temible como Sasuke siempre había dicho o como todos pensaban, era sólo un manicurista reprimido.

Cuando ella salió de la habitación, Deidara comenzó a arrastrarse, literalmente, hacia el closet de nuevo –Tengo que volver –Su voz estaba quebrada y rasposa.

-Bienvenida, te mostraré mi colección de peces –Kisame sonreía mostrando todos los afilados dientes de su dentadura, cosa que era imposible dejar de ver.

-Claro –Naruko, sin embargo, estaba embobada viendo sus dientes, ¿cómo sería comer con cosas así? ¿Podría comerla a ella? Tembló con la idea.

-¿Estás viendo mis dientes?

-Ah, no –Respondió rápidamente desviando su mirada con una sonrisa culpable.

-Mira, te mostraré mi acuario personal –Dejó el asunto anterior, pasando a una gran, pero gran pecera que estaba en un cuarto al cual se accedía desde el de Kisame, pues era de su uso personal.

-A veces me gusta nadar ahí y pensar que estoy con mi familia –Espetó con una sonrisa melancólica mientras sostenía un cuadro entre sus manos, una fotografía enmarcada.

-Comprendo –Dijo Naruko asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente, con el pensamiento en la cabeza de "_no sé de qué habla, pero asentiré para que no me coma". _

-Bueno, pero mira aquí –Comenzó a señalar un par de peces que eran de colores llamativos –Son venenosos, si tocas alguna de las membranas que salen de su cuerpo, estarás paralizado por un buen tiempo.

-¿Y esos qué hacen?

-Dejan ronchas en lugares incómodos –Explicó mientras observaban a unos seres parecidos a anguilas de color celeste.

En ese momento vio una coleta amarilla sobresalir desde atrás de una roca, por lo que frunció el rostro por unos instantes.

-Y, ¿esos otros? –Señaló a unos tiburones en miniatura.

-Oh, esos pueden arrancarte la piel de una sola mordida.

-¿Qué tan frecuentemente atacan a las personas?

-Sólo si ven algo brillante o si la sangre está en el agua.

-Ya veo –Sonrió maquiavélicamente para sus adentros –Lo siento, ¿podrías servirme un vaso con agua? Ver a los peces me ha dejado con sed –Pidió con tono pedinche.

-Claro, espera aquí un momento –Y Kisame se retiró de la habitación.

-Es hora. Qué bien que Kakashi-sensei nos dejó conservar los cascabeles del entrenamiento –Sacó los tres que estaban atados con cintas. Deidara salió de su escondite viendo que el tiburón no estaba cerca y comenzó a nadar hacia Naruko.

-Oh, Deidara, esto te dolerá más a ti que a mí, en serio –Lanzó los cascabeles, el rubio debió haber pensado que eran un presente, pues que los tomó y sonrió con ilusión.

La chica prendió las luces que estaban instaladas dentro de la pecera, iluminando al instante a Dei y los cascabeles. Los tiburones en miniatura no tardaron en aparecer.

Lo siguiente que se supo fue que Deidara estaba corriendo por toda la cueva con dos tiburones miniatura mordiendo su trasero -¡Kisame! ¡Quítamelos de encima! –Decía como un lunático.

-¡Deidara! ¡No van a sobrevivir fuera del agua, llévalos al agua! –Claramente Hoshigaki sólo se preocupaba por sus amados peces más que por el joven artista.

-Intenté decirle que no jugara con ellos, pero no quiso escuchar –Naruko entró en escena haciendo un tono inocente y formando un puchero con su rostro.

-Está bien, no es tu culpa –Palmeó su cabeza y luego persiguió al otro miembro de Akatsuki, listo para realizar de nuevo el justu de agua en caso de necesitarlo.

-¡Ni lo pienses! –Gritó Konan desde Jashin sabía dónde.

-Bueno, será mejor que vaya a ver al siguiente, aún no he descubierto nada –Murmuró con un largo suspiro.

* * *

_**N/A: **__¡Sí! Al fin el tercer capítulo. Perdón por la pequeña tardanza, pero estuvimos algo ocupados, en parte por otro proyecto y en parte por holgazanería y cosas. Pero mi hermano y yo agradecemos a todos los que pusieron en favoritos a la historia, le dieron seguimiento y, sobre todo, a los que dejaron sus reviews. _

_¡Hora de los teasers! _

_¿Por qué Naruko tenía chocolate laxante?_

_¿Cómo es que Deidara se apareció tan rápido en todos esos lugares?_

_¿Realmente había una hormiga en el pantalón de Deidara?_

_Esos fueron los de hoy. Ahora, ¡a responder reviews!_

_Kourei no Tsuki: No dio ninguna respuesta, pero agradecemos el comentario, ¡gracias por seguirnos!_

_Valeria15: Tobi, sí quería que llegara la carta, pero no sólo eso. La paleta era sólo de un sabor y el labial fue celeste, así que no. Te ganaste una galleta porque me caes bien._

_Nekoneko52: Ya tienes aquí el tercer capítulo._

_Karu-Suna: ¡Karu-san! Gracias por leer, ya traemos la continuación._

_Mara-Sama15: Esa idea no está alejada de la realidad que tenemos planeada, espéralo con ansias, te daré media galleta y este capítulo, como ves, es más largo._

_HarukoUchiMakii: Tobi quería ganar, ¡muy bien! Paleta de sólo un sabor. Y tampoco era rosa, pero has ganado una galleta._

_Lady-darkness-chan: Es retrasado, pero no. ¡Sí, naranja! Y no es fresa. Ganaste una galleta, ¡felicidades! _

_Sarahi99: Te equivocas con Tobi, aunque eso sí suele hacerlo. ¡Naranja, sí! Y justamente esa es la razón, porque es una paleta andante. Y no, era celeste. Ganaste galleta y media porque sí. Media de parte de mi hermano porque lo has hecho reír._

_|Romi: ¡Gracias! Nos alegra que nos digas que es original, llevó tiempo pensar en todo –Aplausos para su hermano-. _

_Bueno, esos fueron todos, ¡no sean tímidos! Mándenos más reviews para poder continuar –lo terminaremos anyways-. Y ya que les ha gustado, hemos decidido hacer los capítulos extra como dijimos en un principio._

_Síganos en el fic, con el próximo capítulo titulado:_

_**¡Panchito, hijo mío, háblame! **_


	4. ¡Panchito, hijo mío, háblame!

**Gana un día con Akatsuki.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no nos pertenece.**

* * *

_**¡Panchito, hijo mío, háblame!**_

Naruko estaba recorriendo las filas donde estaban sembradas las adoradas plantas de Zetsu, el hombre planta carnívoro le ponía los pelos de punta a la rubia, empezando por su doble color de piel, la venus que envolvía todo su cuerpo y el hecho de que fuera _carnívoro._

Mientras Zetsu le daba una lección de botánica, siempre discutiendo entre sus dos partes –**No, no. Era más abono menos tierra, **que no, más tierra, menos abono.

-Tengo que acercarme –Dijo Deidara desde atrás de unos árboles cercanos, porque no podía escuchar del todo desde su posición.

-Como te decía, **no, como yo te decía **–Y empezaba otra discusión con los lados de Zetsu, dejando siempre a Naruko aturdida por no saber a quién escuchar.

La rubia se puso a mirar los diferentes colores de las flores y diversa vegetación. Predominaba el verde, pero eso sólo realzaba la mayoría de los otros colores, como el rojo y rosa en las rosas, el blanco en las margaritas, el violeta en las orquídeas y el amarillo en los cactus… ¿Amarillo?

Arqueó una ceja, observando con detenimiento, en la base del cactus había fibras amarillas. Cabello para ser más precisos.

-Zetsu-san, creo que esta planta necesita más abono para crecer –Y con las mismas arrojó casi otro empaque entero encima.

-Uh, qué asco –Espetó una voz.

-Panchito… **¡Estás vivo!** –Zetsu tomó al cactus entre sus manos, sacándolo de su lugar –Háblame hijo mío –Dijo con ojos de ilusión caminando de aquí para allá.

-Qué peste –Volvió a decir la voz.

-**Todo es por tu crecimiento.**

-¿Qué? –Dijo dándose cuenta de que ya había sido descubierto y Naruko lo miraba con desprecio.

-Eh… Hola, preciosa.

-Hijo, **no te hemos enseñado esas cosas**, guárdale más respeto a Naruko-chan –Regañó al cactus inanimado. La rubia sólo arrojó más abono al espacio donde Deidara estaba escondido.

Ahora estaba con Kakuzu, viendo cómo contaba su dinero exhaustivamente. Dejando de lado su temible apariencia, en realidad no le pareció que fuera necesariamente un tipo malo.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-¿Me vas a pedir dinero?

-No.

-Habla.

-¿De verdad querías ser malvado?

-… -Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Kakuzu dejó su dinero a un lado. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y enlazó sus manos –Verás yo… -Agachó la cabeza -¡No! Yo quería ser un famoso modista, ¿ves estos hilos? ¡Puedo coser más rápido que nadie! Y amo hacer vestidos.

Deidara, escondido en los ductos de ventilación miraba todo desde arriba por la rejilla, ahora tenía un tic en el ojo debido a la reciente confesión del Akatsuki inmortal. Se dio una palmada en la frente y pensó _"No es posible"._

Lo siguiente que vio fue a Kakuzu mostrándole a Naruko un armario lleno de lencería e hirvió de rabia.

-¿Lencería? –Dijo ella.

-Ah, armario equivocado –Lo cerró nuevamente y le mostró otro que ahora sí tenía vestidos de diversos colores y confecciones.

-Son más bonitos que este –Recordó que Sakura le había hecho usar ese vestido a pesar de sus quejas.

-¿Quieres uno?, puedes probarte el que quieras –Dijo Kakuzu dispuesto a mostrarle cada uno. Naruko pensó que haría lo que sea con tal de librarse del feo vestido de Sakura –Y no te cobraré nada –Agregó al final.

-Creo que… -Vio uno naranja con detalles azules y lo tomó, le recordó mucho a su atuendo de siempre –Este me gusta.

-Buena elección –Animó el avaro –Puedes probártelo ahí –Señaló un vestidor en la esquina de su habitación, para fortunio de Deidara había otra rejilla por donde podía ver.

-Iré, vuelvo en unos instantes –Animosamente fue hasta el vestidor, ignorando por completo el hecho de que podía ser observado desde arriba.

-Este vestido es mucho más bonito que el de Sakura –Comentó mientras comenzaba a desvestirse sin preocupación alguna, parecía haberse olvidado de que estaba en una cueva con la organización que aterrorizaba a las naciones shinobi, pero simplemente no lo parecían.

Deidara comenzó a arrastrarse sigilosamente por el ducto, para no ser escuchado al moverse. Pero lo estrecho del lugar le hacía imposible avanzar rápidamente. _"¡Diablos!" _Maldijo en su mente.

Los presentes en la habitación y el que estaba escondido por el techo se quedaron inmóviles al escuchar la perilla girar. Kakuzu desprendió sus hilos y cerró los armarios por si un miembro indeseado estaba entrando a su habitación. Afortunadamente era Hidan, pero seguía siendo indeseado.

-¡Kakuzu, ¿ya tienes mi encargo listo?! –Arremetió Hidan haciendo escándalo como siempre.

El mayor suspiró frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos –Ya casi, me faltan las piezas de abajo, ahora deja de hacer que pierda la paciencia. ¿No tienes que preparar su parte de la visita? –Interrogó al final, pero el albino ya estaba revoloteando entre el armario que tenía toda la lencería antes mostrado.

-¡Cierto! ¡No he colocado la maldita tarima! –Y sin más, salió volando de la habitación contraria para ir a la suya.

-Es una verdadera molestia –Dijo entre dientes mientras volvía a sentarse.

Debido a la distracción de ese momento, Deidara había perdido valioso tiempo para ver a su musa. Lamentablemente, esta ya estaba saliendo del vestidor.

-Listo –Dijo con su angelical voz –según Deidara-, mientras daba una vuelta con el vestido puesto. Era en su totalidad naranja y debajo del busto se ceñía con una franja azul, luego volvía a extenderse y caía libremente por el cuerpo de Naruko.

Kakuzu examinó su apariencia y cómo le quedaba cada parte del atuendo. Asintió repetidas veces al ver que no había ningún problema en ningún lado –Sólo porque te ha calzado a la perfección, dejaré que te lo lleves… gratis –Dijo con todo el dolor en su bolsillo.

-Gracias –Naruko hizo una leve reverencia y tomó sus cosas antes de salir. Haciendo un ovillo el vestido de Sakura dentro del bolso, ya no lo necesitaría.

-Maldición –Dijo Deidara golpeando los lados de los viejos conductos, muy viejos y oxidados conductos.

_*PAM* _Cayó el rubio con un estruendo a espaldas de Kakuzu que estaba cerrándole la puerta a Naruko.

-Ouch, eso dolió, hun –Comenzó a sacudirse el resto del óxido sobre su ropa y cabello.

-Deidara. Rompiste los ductos, eso saldrá de tu mesada –Se podía ver una venita saltando en la frente del tesorero y con un leve tic en la ceja.

-P-Pero, ¡mis productos para el cabello! –Temió Deidara por su perfecta cabellera.

-¡No me importan! Ahora, ¡largo! –Terminó casi pateando al rubio fuera de su habitación, con lo que terminó literalmente a los pies de la joven visitante.

-… ¿Qué hacías ahí adentro? –Cuestionó ella con una ceja elevada y no precisamente con expresión feliz.

-Eh, ah… ¿Qué, Konan? ¡Ya voy! –Terminó por huir escaleras abajo porque según la peliazul le estaba llamando.

-Hmp –Apretó los labios y luego se volteó para encontrarse con un camino de rosas que llevaban hacia la siguiente habitación la cual tenía la puerta entreabierta. _"No otro acosador…"_Pensó al ver los pétalos. Pero terminó por seguirlo a sabiendas de que Hidan era el que seguía para darle un poco de tiempo compartido.

-¿Hola? –Ingresó a la habitación donde todo estaba obscuro, no podía ver nada y la puerta se cerró repentinamente detrás de él -¿¡Qué es esto?! –Exclamó un poco confundida y lista para defenderse de ser necesario.

De repente unos reflectores se encendieron e iluminaron lo que parecía ser una especie de pista de modelaje improvisada, de esas tarimas donde van las modelos luciendo ropas, entonces pensó _"Oh no…"._

-¡Bienvenida! Querida damisela –Ella sólo quería salir corriendo de la habitación al ver a Hidan aparecer al final de la tarima con el torso desnudo y un bañador normal para un chico.

-Hoy serás testigo de Hidan, El Hermoso –Y comenzó a reír sonoramente. Para los que no se han dado cuenta; sí, Hidan es un exhibicionista de primera, y no iba a perder esta oportunidad.

Naruko simplemente estaba boquiabierta de la sorpresa… y sorpresa de la mala. ¡No podía creerlo! Esta maldita organización estaba llena de locos y reprimidos, ¿cómo se las habían ingeniado para ser tan atemorizantes?

Comenzó a caminar por la pasarela luciendo la única prenda que tenía como si de una gran audiencia se tratara, cuando la única ahí era Naruko con un gesto reprobatorio en su rostro, además de Deidara que –como siempre-, estaba escondido tras bambalinas, donde estaba el "vestidor" en el que Hidan se cambiaría los distintos atuendos.

Pasaron uno, dos, tres, cuatro y seguía habiendo más y más mudas de ropa que Hidan lucía con los reflectores iluminando su nívea piel.

-¡Y, para finalizar! –Dijo captando la atención de Naruko de una manera "normal" –Naruko, desfilarás conmigo como último número –Entonces alzó un bañador enterizo de color azul marino, justo como los ojos de Naruko.

Ella pareció dudar por unos instantes, pero si así se lo quitaría de encima, bien. Además había demostrado no ser tan acosador como Deidara.

-Bien –Dijo al final y tomó el bañador que le estaba ofreciendo, sin embargo, ambos tenían que cambiarse para hacer el último desfile.

"_¡Es mi oportunidad!" _Pensó con emoción el rubio que yacía escondido a un costado de los vestidores. Sólo pudo escuchar que alguien corría la cortina para cambiarse.

-¡Ahí voy, mi ángel! –Dijo lanzándose hacia adelante en el vestidor en cámara lenta, encontrándose con una figura bien formada y desnuda… pero de Hidan. -¡Gaaaaah! –Gritó al ver por detrás al albino sin nada encima.

-¿Eh? ¡Maldita Barbie, acosador! –Gritó lanzándole de un golpe hasta el otro lado de su habitación, nuevamente a los pies de Naruko quién se agachó para quedar a su altura.

-No te cansas, ¿verdad? –Frunció el ceño con ese rostro femenino.

-¡Nunca me rendiré hasta tenerte! –Declaró poniéndose de pie de un brinco y lo mismo hizo ella.

-… Me largo –Dijo con un suspiro al final y le lanzó el traje de baño a la cara, saliendo de la habitación en seguida.

-¡No, espera!

-¡Estoy listo! –Saltó una voz detrás de él que era Hidan en un traje de baño muy… ajustado -¿Eh? ¿A dónde fue Naruko? –Volteó a ver a los lados y sólo se encontró con Deidara -¿Qué le hiciste? –Sacó su oz de Jashin sabía dónde.

-¡No le hice nada! –Era mentira pero tenía que salvar su pellejo.

-¡Mientes! ¡Ahora tendrás que tomar su lugar, rubia oxigenada! –Declaró mientras se le lanzaba encima y trataba de ponerle el traje de baño, traducción: trataba de desvestirlo.

-Ahora… ¿por dónde? –Decía con inocencia Naruko mientras veía todas las demás puertas de los dormitorios. Entonces sintió que alguien jalaba de su vestido y volteó su rostro para encontrarse con una pequeña marioneta de madera, de no más de cuarenta centímetros de alto.

Esta curiosa figura de manera le hizo señas para ir hasta una habitación del otro lado del pasillo, donde la puerta –que ahora veía-, estaba abierta por completo.

-¿Hola? –Y se encontró con un pelirrojo sentado en una mesa de trabajo con varias herramientas dispersas por toda la superficie.

-Adelante –Dijo él sin quitar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo, parecía ocupado.

Naruko entró en la habitación observando todas las marionetas colocadas en diferentes posiciones y sitios del cuarto, el único espacio verdaderamente limpio era la cama del Akatsuki, en donde ella tomó asiento. Paseó la mirada por todo el lugar, le gustaba mucho la clase de detalles de cada títere.

Siguió repasando a cada uno con la mirada hasta llegar con uno que… lucía demasiado real para ser falso -¿Sasori? –Llamó para captar la atención del titiritero.

-¿Hm?

-¿Te importaría si tomo este? –Señaló a aquella marioneta de cabellera rubia como la propia.

Sasori lo examinó un momento con su rostro impasible y mirada aburrida –No recuerdo haberlo hecho. Tómalo, y puedes botarlo más tarde, no es nada artístico –Y con las mismas se volteó a seguir trabajando.

El comentario hirió a Deidara por recibir esa clase de palabras por parte de su senpai –Gracias –Dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa por dentro mientras tomaba por el cuello de la ropa a la "marioneta".

Se dirigió a una ventana abierta, con gestos inocentes y sonriendo con inocencia aparente -¡Ups! –Hizo un gesto exagerado de haberse resbalado y lo siguiente que supo fue que Deidara volaba nuevamente por los aires, sólo que esta vez era en picada.

-Lo siento, Sasori, pero de todas formas no servía, ¿no es así? –E hizo una expresión culpable, como si de verdad se estuviera disculpando.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! –Se escuchaba afuera de la cueva.

-¿Qué fue eso? –El marionetista se levantó y miró por la ventana, igual que Naruko.

Deidara estaba nadando con los tiburones de Kisame en un pequeño estanque profundo que el dueño de estos mismos había tenido que hacer para que estos no se asfixiaran con aire.

-¡No de nuevo! –Decía el miembro de piel azulada con gestos preocupados.

-¡Dejen de hacer escándalo! –Gritaba Konan desde otra parte de la cueva.

-Creo aquí se acabo la visita –Dijo Sasori, pero Naruko ya se había esfumado de su habitación sin que él lo notara.

-Ahora sólo queda el líder –Murmuró ella con un suspiro. Tenía que sacarles información, no estaba ahí para divertirse… ¡y tampoco se estaba divirtiendo! Todos eran una bola de extraños, estaba frustrándose por lo infructuosa de la auto-proclamada misión. A decir verdad, lo único que había ganado era un maldito acosador.

-Itachi, ¿has visto al líder? –Indagó al verlo sentado en el sofá de la sala leyendo un libro, a lo que él señaló en dirección a la cocina -¡Gracias! –El hermano de Sasuke era todo menos aterrador, ¡en serio!

Entró por segunda vez en el día a la cocina, sólo estaba Pain bebiendo jugo de una cajita con un popote, mientras miraba a la nada.

-Eh… ¿Líder? –Se acercó a paso cauteloso.

-Pasa, toma asiento –Indicó y Naruko así lo hizo, insegura.

Pasaron los minutos y sólo se escuchaba el sorber del jugo, el silencio estaba sofocándola.

-Y… ¿qué haces para divertirte?

-Mandar a esos idiotas.

-¿Tus sueños futuros?

-Mandar a esos idiotas… con un látigo.

-¿Y, después de eso, tienes algo planeado?

-… Destruir la aldea de la hoja y seguir mandando a esos idiotas, pero con puño de hierro –Otro sorbo -¿Quieres un poco? –Extendió la cajita hacia ella- Es juguito de Pain, hecho por Pain, patrocinado por Pain, hecho con Pain.

-El líder es extraño –Dijo Deidara dentro del horno, de nuevo.

-¡No le digas extraño! –Gritó en voz baja Konan a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-... ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Si tú no dices nada, yo no digo nada.

-Hum –Volvió a decir Naruko- Hay algo que me intriga, ¿tienes novia? –Cuestionó al líder.

-¡Me lo quiere robar! –Volvió a espetar en un murmuro la kunoichi metida en el horno- Yo nunca le gusté –Finalizó con un toque depresivo.

-No. Pero hay alguien y aquí hay un poema dedicado a ella.

Las rosas son rojas,  
Las violetas azules,  
No sé cómo rimar,  
Pero me gusta Konan.

-Así que… ¿eres un poeta reprimido que no sabe rimar?

-Sí, y me gusta mandar a esos idiotas.

-¡Mucha habladuría! ¡Ya es mi turno! –Exclamó Deidara saltando del horno por segunda vez en el día, a lo que Konan también cayó del pequeño espacio.

Ambos presentes se les quedaron viendo extrañados y con muecas desconcertadas –No puedo creerlo –Pain se llevó una mano al rostro y negó repetidas veces.

-¡Listos, vamos Naruko!

-No tan rápido, es hora de cenar –Declaró Konan irradiando felicidad mientras preparaba todo para que darle de comer a esos idiotas, digo, a los Akatsuki.

-¡Oh, por favor!

-Dije… a cenar.

-Bien –Aceptó Deidara, refunfuñando como un niño a lo que Naruko pensó _"Gracias, Konan"._

* * *

_**N/A: **__¡Lo sentimos, lo sentimos! Tardamos más de lo que esperábamos para traerles la continuación, culpen a mi hermano que estaba de flojo y no quería cooperar conmigo, además nos fuimos a la playa, estuvimos descansando y todo eso. De verdad lo sentimos._

_Bueno, ¡hora de los teasers!_

_¿Por qué Zetsu tiene a un cactus como hijo llamado Panchito?_

_¿De qué está realmente hecho el jugo de Pain?_

_¿En qué estaba trabajando Sasori tan efusivamente?_

_Bien, eso bastará. Respondamos reviews ahora. _

_Valeria15: ¡Ya me disculpé contigo! Lo siento ~ Veamos, Naruto sí tenía el chocolate micha por emergencia y micha por otra cosa. Deidara sí es un ninja, pero nou. ¡Y sí había una hormiga!... –Según mi hermanito-. Mi hermano te da una galleta porque maltrató mucho a Dei-chan._

_Sarahi99: ¡Agradecemos tu review! Pero no has acertado a ninguna por completo, sigue participando._

_HarukoUchiiMaki: ¿Por qué todos dicen que no tenía una hormiga? –Sabe que era obvio-. Agradecemos tu apoyo ~ Mi onii-chan te da una paleta por apoyarnos desde el principio, gracias._

_Lady-darkness-chan: LOL tele transportación, no pensé que alguien fuera a responder eso. Te daré un caramelo por la creatividad._

_Guest: ¡Naruko arriba!_

_Kigen No Lawliet: Asd, justu de clones, ojalá hubieran muchos Deidara –fangirlea-. Pero no, aún así te daré una galleta porque el presupuesto es bajo y no tengo pa' nada más._

_Hime-Sora: Gracias por el apoyo, lamentamos la tardanza, pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo._

_Ahora esperen el siguiente capítulo titulado: **Deidara, ¡al fin es tu turno!**_


	5. Deidara, ¡al fin es tu turno!

**Gana un día con Akatsuki.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no nos pertenece.**

* * *

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa. Zetsu tenía un brazo junto con su porción de comida. Sasori tenía una cubeta de barniz con una brocha, y todos los demás tenían comida normal.

Naruko miraba extrañada su plato – ¿Qué es esto?

-Eh, sobras de pollo quemado, al parecer… -Dijo Kakuzu que se había rehusado a comprar otro pollo.

-Ah… Sí, bueno. Mientras ustedes comen eso –Y la rubia sacó un ramen instantáneo de su bolsa multi-usos, comiendo con la misma efusividad de siempre.

-Comes como un chico –Dijo Deidara probando un poco del pollo quemado y casi ahogándose en el proceso –U-Uhg, ¡agua!

-¡Yo te ayudo! ¡Justo estilo de-

-¡No te atrevas! –Y Konan le lanzó un tenedor haciendo un perfecto _headshot _–Si quieres agua, ve por ella –Le dijo a Deidara mientras Kisame yacía desmayado en el suelo con el tenedor en la frente y el rubio bailaba el gusanito en el suelo a punto de asfixiarse.

Y Naruko como "buena" samaritana, le lanzó un balde de agua caliente a Deidara que pasó de estarse ahogando a correr refrigerador para enfriarse -¿Por qué me maltratan tanto? –Lloriqueó con la cara dentro del congelador y sus lágrimas se convirtieron en hielitos perfectos para el refresco de Naruko.

-Estos dangos no tienen caramelo –Itachi miraba con odio las bolitas empaladas sin ninguna cubierta –Esto un crimen. Konan, eres un animal, ¡un animal!

-¿Qué dijiste Itachi?

-Que tengo el hambre de un animal.

-Eso pensé. Y si quieres el caramelo, está en el anaquel que está _justo _a tu lado.

-No es lo mismo ponérselo ahora que cuando se termina de cocinar. Me has arruinado el apetito y la noche entera.

-Deja de ser tan dramático, maldito Uchiha –Deidara le miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras volvía a su asiento con la cara roja y con ardor.

-Que familiar me resulta esto –Murmuró Naruko.

_**Flashback.**_

_-Sakura, ¿por qué no le pusiste azúcar a mi cereal?_

_-Sasuke, deja de quejarte. El azúcar está justo al lado de ti._

_-Pero ya tiene leche, se debe poner antes para que la leche y el azúcar me mezclen. Me has arruinado la cena y la noche entera._

_-Deja de ser dramático, maldito Sasuke._

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

-Oye rubia –Llamó Hidan -¿Quieres más de esto?

Y "esto" no sonó _nada _bien para Deidara que reaccionó de la siguiente manera -¡No, aléjate, maldito engendro! –Los recuerdos que tenía con Hidan no eran nada agradables -¡Déjame en paz! –Y salió corriendo del comedor.

-Bien, más para mí- Y se sirvió más puré de papa- ¿Alguien me pasa la salsa _graby?_

-Eh, creo que ya no hay.

-¡¿Quién cojones se acabó la maldita salsa?! ¡Kakuzu, ve por más!

-No, en especial si tú me lo pides.

-¡Muérete, avaro!

-Ya cálmense, idiotas –Pain intentó amansar a sus subordinados, en ese momento su teléfono sonó con el tono de…

"_Follow the leader, leader, leader, follow the leader!" _

-Oh, es una llamada importante. Debo contestar –Se levantó de la mesa y se refugió en la sala -¿Qué es lo que quieren? Estoy ocupado ahora.

-¡Hermano! Te estás perdiendo la fiesta del vigésimo aniversario de la fundación de Akatsuki –Uno de los caminos de Pain hablaba desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Oh… Eso explica mucho.

-¡Los saqué ayer para que se divirtieran, se emborracharon y olvidaron todo! –Gritó en voz baja el líder.

-Cierto… No recuerdo eso, ¿sabes?

-¡Ese es el punto! ¿Cómo se supone que lo vas a recordar si ya lo olvidaron?

-Mira Pain, si lo hubiéramos olvidado hubiéramos recordado que lo olvidamos, ¿no crees?

-Agh… ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? –Y colgó.

-¿Quién era, Pain?

-Eran _ellos. _

-Oh, ¿tus caminos?

-No menciones ese nombre en esta cueva, ¡ya no los soporto!

Y Deidara gritó desde el comedor -¡Ya cállense de una vez! ¡¿Me van a dejar tener mi tiempo compartido sí o no?!

-¡Deja de quejarte y ya vete! –Gritaron los otros dos al unísono y el rubio recibió dos botazos en la cabeza.

Deidara cayó al suelo estrepitosamente.

-Eh… Naruko, concédele su último deseo, creo que le dimos demasiado fuerte.

"_Vamos es la única oportunidad que tengo de descubrir algo realmente bueno… o algo realmente malo". _Pensó mientras ayudaba al rubio a levantarse.

-¿Eh? ¿Al fin morí y estoy en el cielo de los Akatsuki? ¿Y tú eres mi ángel?

-Ya cállate maldita rubia –Espetó Hidan que veía cómo era arrastrado por la chica.

-Llévenme a mi habitación y luego díganle a ella que vaya.

-Ella te está arrastrando, idiota –Ahora estaban por la sala mientras Pain y Konan los veía. Así dejaron atrás a Itachi que seguía lamentándose por no tener caramelo para sus dangos.

Después de varios minutos arrastrándolo –y disfrutando ese proceso- Naruko logró llevarlo hasta su habitación donde habían pegadas en la pared _demasiadas _fotos de ella con firmas, besos con lápiz labial y hasta un pequeño altar con su cabello.

-Pero, ¿q-q-qué demonios?

-Mandé a imprimir esas fotos.

-¿Y-Y-Y el cabello?

-¿Recuerdas cuando intentaste matarme con tiburones? Se te habían caído algunos. ¡Yo haría todo por ti, Naruko!

-En ese caso… ¡quita esas fotos de la pared!

-Eh, todo menos eso.

-Lo lamento Deidara, pero por más que hicieras todo por mí, ya estoy relacionada con alguien. Incluso nos dimos nuestro primer beso, fue muy romántico –Decía mientras intentaba no vomitar por _cierto _recuerdo de los días en la academia.

-Oh, bueno… Aún así, ¡haría cualquier cosa por ti!

-¿Hasta revelar los planes secretos de tu organización?

Eh, sí, ¡pero por un precio! Uno muy pequeño. No es nada especial, sólo…

-¿Sólo qué?

-¡Ven a mis brazos y bésame Naruko!

"_Es la última oportunidad, después de esto mi chakra no resistirá mucho tiempo… Vamos, si hice esto una vez, puedo hacerlo ahora. Sólo imagina que es Sakura". _Y así se acercó hacia Deidara, que tenía los ojos cerrados para fortunio de Naruko que hacía muecas de disgusto.

Naruko y Deidara estaban "cerrando el trato" cuando un *poof* se escuchó, una ligera nube de humo los cubrió y el Akatsuki se separó de la "fémina" que, después de haberse disipado la nube, descubrió que en realidad era un chico en vestido, ¡un chico en vestido!

-¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡Naruko! ¿A dónde fuiste, mi hermoso ángel?

-Ha, no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? ¡Yo soy Naruko! Intenté usar el Sexy Jutsu para descubrir sus planes, ¡pero son una bola de engendros! ¡Me largo! –Naruto, con todo y vestido y bolso, saltó por la ventana y corrió de regreso a su aldea, perseguido por un confundido Deidara.

-¡Aún te sigo amando, mi ángel!

-¡Déjame en paz, _freak_!

Y así comenzó una persecución hasta la aldea de la hoja, la cual no terminó tan bien. Ya que cierta persona estaba en su camino.

Hinata iba al hospital a llevar unas medicinas –Me pregunto dónde estará Naruto, hace un día que no lo veo –Se decía a sí misma con la mirada en el suelo.

-¡A un lado! ¡Me persigue un loco! –Y Naruto pasó al lado de ella con un vestido entallado y un bolso de mujer. A lo que la Hyuuga quedó impactada y casi se desmaya. Apenas reaccionó viendo a otro rubio de larga cabellera, gritando que lo amaba. Y se desplomó en el suelo.

Naruto logró perderlo entre la multitud de Konoha –Uff, al fin –Se limpió el sudor de la frente y suspiró con alivio –Al fin, no quiero volver a ver a esos locos en toda mi vida. ¡Al diablo con los planes malvados!... Aunque el vestido es lindo.

**Al día siguiente.**

-Y, dinos Naruto, ¿qué descubriste?

-Descubrí cosas, cosas de las que no quieres enterarte.

-Naruto, lo que yo quiero saber es ¿qué le pasó a mi vestido?

"_Demonios" _–Verás Sakura, hubo un pequeño incidente. ¡Pero tengo este! –Y le mostró el que Kakuzu le había dado completamente gratis.

-¡Naruto!

-¡Lo siento, Sakura!

-¡No! Es muy bonito –Sakura sonrió al ver lo bien formado y confeccionado que era el vestido.

-¿Entonces, no descubriste nada valioso?

-Sólo que tu hermano es _muy _raro, Sasuke.

**En la cueva de los Akatsuki.**

-¡Mi ángel, te he perdido! –Lloriqueaba Deidara en su habitación y se escuchaba en toda la guarida.

-Rubia, ¡ya cierra el hocico! –Hidan gritó desde la sala donde intentaba ver televisión con otros miembros del grupo.

-¡La he perdido para siempre! –Seguía lamentándose, todos los Akatsuki ya estaban hartos, desde la noche anterior había estado haciendo escándalo hasta caer dormido, y hoy nuevamente desde que se había despertado.

Pain ya estaba hasta la coronilla de sus inútiles subordinados que no podían hacer nada bien –Ah, ¿en qué momento vine a parar con todos estos? –Se revolvió el cabello con un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

-Deidara, ¿qué podemos hacer para que cierres tu boca? –Konan también ya estaba harta, ya que el líder estaba estresado por su culpa, ella no podía hablar normalmente con él.

-¡Devuelvánmela!

-Todo menos eso.

-Tengo su vestido –Dijo Kakuzu con la prenda en su mano.

-¡Dámela! –Deidara se la arrebató, reclamándola como suya y… olisqueándola –Huele a ella –En realidad, a _él. _

-Pupilo, no tienes remedio –Sasori, que estaba ahí por petición de Konan, dejó la habitación.

-¡Danna, espere! –Y el artista explosivo salió tras su maestro.

-Al menos eso lo mantendrá distraído un rato –Konan suspiró y todos se retiraron de la habitación.

En la sala, estaban Zetsu y Tobi, Hidan había ido por un bocadillo.

-Tobi, creo que el líder no estará muy contento por el resultado de traer a un fan a la cueva. **Te hará desparecer.**

-Zetsu-san, no se preocupe. Tobi lo tiene todo bajo control.

* * *

_**N/A: **¡Al fin! Está terminado! Lamentamos haberlos dejado esperando por el capítulo, pero mis clases comenzaron desde hace tres semanas y justo mañana, Lunes, comienzan mis exámenes, así que antes de que eso pasara y me viera con menos tiempo libre, convencí a mi hermano de escribir el capítulo final. Es algo corto, pero es que ambos estamos cansados, hace mucho calor y últimamente creo que nos enfermamos mucho por los cambios de temperatura y blah, blah. Hoy no responderemos los teasers, ni habrán más. **  
**_

_¡PERO! ¡Pronto les traeremos los capítulos extras! Responderemos todos los teasers, haremos entrevistas con los personajes y responderemos cualquier duda que ustedes, nuestros lectores, nos dejen con sus reviews que siempre agradecemos mucho porque nos alientan a seguir escribiendo. Les damos las gracias y esperamos que este capítulo también los haya reír._

_Si quieren alguna pregunta/aparición en especial, pueden mandárnosla y con gusto la incluiremos dentro de los capítulos extra. Como dato adicional les digo que serán dos; uno para aclarar todos esos detalles inconclusos y los teasers; el segundo es un one-shot sobre cómo Zetsu terminó con un hijo cactus llamado Panchito. Los vemos en la próxima entrega de este fic que aún nos sabemos cómo se llamará. Au revoir! _


	6. ¡Capítulo extra 1!

_-Ya que hemos terminado con este tan, pero tan, pero tan, pero en serio tan divertido fic –sí, claro- ahora pasaremos a realiza las entre.._

-¡Dejen de hablar y comiencen, no tengo todo el día!

_-¡Cállate Sasori y deja de ser tan impaciente!... Como decíamos, haremos las entrevistas y responderemos los teasers. ¿Están listos todos?_

-Sí…

-¡Esperen! Tobi no encuentra no encuentra sus calzoncillos de la suerte –El enmascarado corría de un lado para otro revolviendo ropa interior por doquier.

-¡Tobi, deja de hacer un desastre! Tú nunca te cambias los calzoncillos –Ordenó el líder a su subordinado.

-Pero, pero…

_-¡Ya cállense y déjennos seguir!_

-Presumidos… -Susurró Itachi.

_-¡Nosotros escribimos esta historia! Sabemos lo que dijiste. Y te borraríamos si no fueras importante._

-Demonios, son demasiado listos para mí.

_-Ahora sí, comencemos. Primera pregunta, es para… ¡Sasuke!_

-¿Huh, qué? ¿Gané? ¡Gané!

_-No, Sasuke, simplemente eres el primero._

-Ah… ¿qué quieren?

_-Dinos Sasuke. ¿Cuál fue ese tal incidente con Sai? _

Sasuke se puso pálido y parecía a punto de desfallecer cuando escuchó la pregunta –Eh… No quiero hablar de eso.

_-Bueno, si no quieres hacerl-_

-¡Bueno ya que insisten! –Se cruzó de brazos y se aclaró la garganta –Era una noche obscura, bueno, era de día, pero la aldea estaba muy solitaria –se llevó un dedo a la barbilla.

_-Ajá… ¿el punto es qué…?_

-Ustedes no se conforman con nada, ¿verdad?

_-¡Sólo escúpelo!_

-¡Bien, bien! Estaba caminando y al pasar por un callejón, escuché el grito agonizante de Sai, pero cuando me adentré en el callejón listo para enfrentarme a un enemigo, mis ojos presenciaron algo horrible. Sai estaba… estaba… ¡vestido de payaso!

_-… ¡¿Eso era todo?!_

-Odio a los payasos. Verán, cuando era niño-

-¡No, espera, yo lo cuento más gracioso, Sasuke!

-Ahora no, Itachi. Es _mi _turno de hablar.

_-¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con Naruto y su semi-desnudez? _

-Tenía calzoncillos con estampado de payasos.

_-Ha… Como sea, ¡siguiente, Sakura ven aquí!_

-¿Ya es mi turno?

_ -Sí, sí. Veamos, Sasuke, Sakura, ¿de dónde sacaron el vestido y la cámara? _

-La magia del cine –Dijo la pelirrosa.

_-Pero… no estamos en el-_

-Dije que era la magia del cine.

Debido a que Haruno atemorizaba a los entrevistadores, decidieron aceptar su respuesta.

_-Bien… ¡Tobi, trae tu trasero aquí!_

-¿Huh? Pero, aún no encuentro mis calzoncillos de la suerte.

-Tobi, revisa bajo tu bata, hun.

-¡Cierto! –Y Tobi hizo algo que los menores de edad no deberían presenciar.

_ -Bueno, bueno, Tobi, ¿por qué fuiste tú quien redactó la convocatoria del inicio?_

-Me pagaron con una paleta si no decía nada.

_-¿Qué rayos?... ¿Quién te dijo que no dijeras nada?_

-También me pagaron para no decir eso.

_-¿Y quién te pagó para no decir quién te pagó por hacerlo?_

-Esos fueron ustedes.

_-Demonios, ¡somos demasiado listos para nosotros! Bien, entonces dinos, ¿por qué escribiste una carta para participar en esa convocatoria?_

-A Tobi le gusta ganar concursos. En uno fue donde gané mis calzoncillos de la suerte.

-Tobi, eso fue hace diez años, hun.

-¡Y aún no los he lavado!

-Eso explica el olor a animal muerto en la cueva –Dijo Pain.

-No, ése es el vecino, así es como huelen mis calzoncillos –Y los calzoncillos fueron a dar en la cara de Pain. Y Pain fue mandado a urgencias en ambulancia.

_-Mientras Pain regresa de su… repentina emergencia médica. Si es que regresa, Tobi, ¿de qué sabor era la paleta que te dio Kisame?_

-Era de… de… ¡Naranja!

_-¿Como ésta? –_Tobi saltó hacia el entrevistador atacándolo por la paleta_- ¡AAAAAH! ¡Quítenmelo, quítenmelo!_

Afortunadamente ese entrevistador era un extra.

_-Y mientras nosotros enterramos los "desechos de jardín" aprovechemos para hacerle preguntas a Zetsu. Dinos, Zetsu, ¿por qué tienes un hijo cactus llamado Panchito?_

-Esa es una historia de amor, **dolor, **y burritos. **Pero eso será **otro día.

_-Eh, bieeeeen. Oh, miren, ahí está Deidara._

_-_Al fin me reconocen por quién soy.

_-Y díganos, señorita._

_-_¿Qué? ¡Malditos! ¡Katsu!

Y otros extras fueron mandados a volar.

_-Qué bueno que contratamos pasantes sin sueldo. Ahora, cuéntanos, ¿cómo hacías para aparecer en todos los lugares de la cueva?_

-¿El poder el amor, hun?

_-No, en serio, ¿cómo lo hiciste?_

-Digamos que las circunstancias fueron convenientes para mí, hun.

_-Bien, ¿pero por qué te arrastraste de nuevo al armario de Itachi?_

-Kisame les puede decir eso. ¡Kisame!

-¿Qué?

-Cuéntales lo que hay detrás del armario de Itachi, hun.

-Eh… Un túnel secreto. Que cavé yo mismo con cucharitas.

_-Es piedra sólida, ¿cómo lo hiciste y por qué?_

-Digamos que Samehada me ayudó y me gusta ver a Itachi mientras duerme. Y robar sus calzoncillos.

_-¿Qué? _

-Sí, en serio.

_ -¿Por qué rayos robas sus calzoncillos?_

-Con eso limpio mi pecera.

_-¿Y por qué con sus calzoncillos?_

-Porque son súper absorbentes, verán, Itachi tiene un problema llamado vejiga de ardilla, o sea, incontinencia.

_-Bueno, ¡tenemos una sorpresa para ti! Itachi, ¡sal de la cabina de sonido!_

-¿Eh?

-Ki-sa-me… -El azabache salió de la cabina echando humo por las orejas.

-Eh… Ah…

-¿¡Por qué le dijiste a todos mi más grande secreto!?

-No, tú más grande secreto es que te gusta Britney Spears.

-¡Kisame! ¡Cállate de una vez! –Itachi lo tomó del cuello y comenzó a zarandearlo.

-¡Perdóname la vida Itachi Cornelius Uchiha!

-¡Ya cierra la boca!

_-Ah… ¡Líder-sama! _

-Que bien que hoy compré mi látigo.

-¡No, Pain, no por favor! ¡Haremos lo que sea!

-Dejarse latiguear

-¡No!

_-Espera, Pain, antes de que darle un castigo a tus subordinados, respóndenos una pregunta._

-No tiene que ver con mi intimidad como todas las demás preguntas, ¿verdad?

_-Eh… No._

-Adelante –Sus subordinados aprovecharon para huir.

_-Creo que están escapándose._

-Déjalos, así será más divertido, haz tu pregunta.

_-¿De qué está hecho el juguito de Pain?_

-Ése es un secreto de fabricación.

_-Pero… _

-La organización no revela sus secretos.

_-Pero…_

-Pero nada. Ahora, debo perseguir a cierto par –Se puso sus lentes obscuros, subió a una motocicleta y se dirigió hacia donde se habían ido Itachi y Kisame.

_-Bien, ¿en dónde está Sasori?_

_-_Aquí arriba –Sasori habló a los entrevistadores desde el marco de su ventana.

_-Dinos, Sasori, ¿en qué trabajabas durante la visita?_

-No quería decirlo, pero ya está lista. Así que les presento a mi hermosa Michelle –Apareció una cosa extraña que pretendía –o eso creían- ser una muñeca de trapo.

_-¿Qué?_

-Es mi nueva novia.

_-Pero, ¿qué? Y… Y… ¿qué? _

-Era broma, trabajaba en una marioneta para dominar el mundo.

_-Ah, qué bueno, continúa esforzándote._

Sasori desapareció nuevamente en su habitación.

_-Creo que hemos terminado aquí, ¡a la aldea de la hoja! Vamos contigo Raúl._

_-Gracias, nos encontramos en la linda Konoha, tranquila y pacífica._

-¡Ah! ¡Mi brazo! ¡Me cortaron el brazo!

_-¿Lo ven? Tranquilo y pacífico. Busquemos a Naruto Uzumaki._

-Estoy a lado tuyo, ¡dattebayo!

_-Oh, qué rápido fue eso. Dinos, Naruto, ¿por qué traías chocolate laxante?_

-Es mi técnica secreta para faltar a clases en la academia. Simplemente me como una barra y tengo digestión todo el día.

_-Y, ¿realmente había una hormiga en el pantalón de Deidara?_

-Claro que lo había, odio a las hormigas desde que se comieron mi ramen instantáneo.

_-Entonces sí había una hormiga._

-Sí, y aún si no lo hubiera estado, lo hubiera pateado.

_-¡Gracias! Eso es todo._

_-¡Gracias, Raúl! Eso ha sido todo por hoy, nos vemos en la próxima entrega del, ¡Noticiero Ninja! Con la apasionante historia de Zetsu y Panchito en México. _


End file.
